<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s in the blood by writer171105</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800305">It’s in the blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105'>writer171105</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson Oneshots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Blue Bloods (TV), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Reunions, Satisfying my own needs, Sort Of, at the end, s10e19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Contains spoilers for Blue Bloods Season 10 finale!</p><p>"Dick had no idea why the commissioner had called him to his office. He knew for sure that he didn't buy his 'guys in the trenches' perspective' at all. He just couldn't understand why he was there."</p><p>OR</p><p>Blue Bloods Season 10 Episode 19, but instead of Joe Hill, it's Dick Grayson.</p><p>*I own nothing but the plot! All images used are not mine*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; The Reagans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson Oneshots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s in the blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was thinking about TV shows that I like in order to look up crossover fics between that and Batman/Young Justice that I hadn't done before. So, I looked up ones for Blue Bloods only to find that there weren't any! I decided I just had to make one myself, even if it's only a one shot. Besides, what a great opportunity; Dick's a cop, isn't he? And I've just recently watched the season 10 finale, and I just went with it.</p><p>Sorry, that was a very jumbled note! 😅 Hope it came out okay. </p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! This literally has no planning whatsoever, so it might come out weird. Just a heads up!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dick had no idea why the commissioner had called him to his office. He knew for sure that he didn't buy his </span>
  <em>
    <span>'guys in the trenches' perspective'</span>
  </em>
  <span> garble  </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He just couldn't understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left with a puzzled look on his face as he was let out, the commissioner gazing after him with a sheen of nostalgia in his eyes. Dick couldn't understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been working in the firearms unit for a few years, and was, at 24, the youngest detective in his department. But, he had worked hard to get where he was and had been told multiple times that his position was well deserved (although he had a feeling that the vigilante training might have given him an edge). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought over the visit a few times later that afternoon, but nothing else seemed unusual to him. The commissioner had hesitated for a brief moment when he had brought up his familys' history with the force, but the reply had come easily enough, so he brushed it off as nothing to worry about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would come, however, to learn just how important that hesitation was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…::-::...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2 days after the queer meeting, Dick recieved a call from Bruce. This wasn't unusual, but it was the nature of the call that surprised him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, B. What's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm at your door. I need to speak with you about something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Startled, Dick went to his door and opened it, indeed finding Bruce there with his phone still held to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could have just knocked," Dick protested, stepping aside to allow his adoptive father to pass, "Or we could have discussed it over the phone, or I could have come to Gotham. You didn't need to come all the way here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was easier like this," Bruce explained, leading the way through Dick's apartment to the living room before seating himself on the sofa, " Now, please sit down. I have something urgent to discuss with you and it's going to take some time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick quirked an eyebrow up at him, but took a seat instead, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. What is it we need to discuss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause as Bruce seemed to be thinking of the best way to word things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"John Grayson wasn't your biological father," he said, carefully, earning a stunned look from Dick, "Joe Reagan was."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick stared at him, mouth agape in shock,, his previous calm demeanor having disappeared entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your mother was already pregnant when your parents got married," Bruce explained, gently, "Your dad knew this, of course. He knew that you weren't biologically his, but he loved you anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He never showed any sign of it…" Dick agreed, quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce looked at him anxiously, "Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Dick waved him off, "Just shocked, that's all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a few moments, then Dick asked, "Do the Reagan's know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Bruce nodded, "I told them a few days ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So that's so why the commissioner was acting weird," Dick realised, smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’d like to meet you,” Bruce continued, “on Sunday. The whole family usually gathers for lunch. Would you be okay with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick thought about it for a moment, debating internally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he agreed, “I’ll go this Sunday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…::-::...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lunch went extraordinaryly well. Dick was really nervous at the beginning, but he used his vigilante skills not to let it show. Things loosened up later that afternoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…::-::...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few months later, Dick had become really close to the Reagans, which was only to be expected as he was one himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One morning, he woke up in a daze to a knock at his apartment door. Groaning, he rolled out of bed, rubbing the haze out of his eyes as he pulled on a shirt with his sleeping shorts and stumbled to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On opening it, he found Sean there, looking at him weirdly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Dick asked, trying his best not to seem tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look as if you’ve just woken up,” Sean commented, smirking slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have,” Dick deadpanned, stepping aside to allow the younger boy to pass, “But what’s brought you to my <em>humble abode</em>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t answering your phone last night, so I came to check up on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Dick assured him, “I was just out last night and left my phone behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing out at 03:00?” Sean queried, entering the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped short, causing Dick to nearly bash right into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he said, quietly, staring at Dick’s Nightwing suit lying haphazardly on the sofa where he had left it in a daze the night before, “That explains it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dick said, awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, “<em>About that…</em>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>